It's My Life
by PaperInked
Summary: [Complete]After Kenshin and Kaoru get murdered and an old friend returns, things take a sharp twist in Megumi's life. What can Sanosuke do? SanoxMegumi
1. Murderer

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I own none of them.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE 

"Megumi, why don't you take a walk?" called Dr. Gensai from the next room.

Megumi opened her eyes tiredly. A war had been going on for the past few months, and her amount of patients had been increasing rapidly.

"Yeah, thanks." She called back, getting off the chair.

"I think I'll drop by the Kamiya dojo." She said, closing the door behind her.

Ayame and Suzume trailed after her. "We wanna go too!" they chimed. "We wanna play with Uncle Sano-"

Then they stopped short.

Sanosuke had gone to Nagasaki, a week before the war ended, saying he had business to tend to.

"I'll get you something if I drop by town." Promised Megumi.

They sat back onto the mat, sighing.

**xxxxxxx**

Megumi walked along the empty streets, taking her time. She wanted to think.

_Well, what did she think about Kenshin? Cute guy, nice to flirt with, but, he was totally engrossed with Kaoru, so what were her chances?_

_Kaoru? Easy to anger, nice for teasing. Nothing else._

_Yahiko? Cute little kid. Big mouth- for eating and shouting insults._

_Sanosuke, then? Older version of Yahiko. Except he was- and Megumi felt embarrassed to admit it, cuter._

Nearing the dojo, Megumi saw a crowd of people gathered there. Police were trying unsuccessfully to ward the crowd off.

"What happened ?" she asked, running up towards them.

An old woman at the back turned and looked sadly up at her.

"I'm really sorry about this, Megumi-san." She said tearfully.

"Why?" she asked.

But the old woman was sobbing into a red handkerchief.

Megumi pushed past the crowd and stopped abruptly as she heard the murmurs that floated in the air.

"…dead……"

"All of them….."

"…..really bloody battle…."

"Battousai's really dead……"

"……the girl too….."

"The boy?"

"…..same…."

Megumi pushed people aside as she tried to make it to the front.

"What happen-"

Her words turned into a terrifying scream as the picture registered in her mind.

* * *

Made a few changes. By mistake I replaced this chapter with chapter five, so I had to do it again. Thanks for telling me. Please review. 


	2. Griever

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

What would it take to not look away?  
To open my eyes and stare in the face  
To learn from what's real  
I'm trying to deal, but it's worthless:  
Is this what I get for learning to speak?  
For opening eyes and digging in deep?  
Is this what I get for being reborn from the norm?  
I don't want to shine; light will make us blind  
I don't want to feel unreal  
'Unreal'

Megumi clasped her hands in prayer as she waited impatiently before the emergency room.

_Kenshin……_

_Kaoru……_

_Yahiko….._

You can't die…… Not now…… 

_Not after all this……_

She re-playedthe scene in her mind, screaming in her head as she remembered the blood.

And- what was the last thing Yahiko had said? _"Don't worry, Kenshin's invincible," _he had said the last time she saw him.

Just then, the door opened and the doctor stepped out. Megumi stood up fearfully.

"Megumi-san, I'm really sorry about this." He said, bowing his head.

She looked up in fear.

"Then……it is all over?" she asked, trembling. "Kenshin, Kaoru……and Yahiko are really-?"

Please, not this…… 

"We managed to save the boy, but I'm afraid that-" he paused.

"……afraid that?" she asked.

"- that Himura and the Kamiya girl….. they're gone."

_No……_

She dropped to her knees and began to cry. __

'Kenshin's invincible……' 

"No……" she murmured, burying her face in her hands as she cried.

Kenshin wasn't invincible. Nobody was.

**xxxxxx**

"Any relations?"

"None."

"Anybody that would take care of him?" the lady prodded, scribbling onto the notepad she held.

"Me."

"That is clear, Miss Takani. Anyone else?"

The name Sanosuke lingered on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed it back.

"No." she answered.

"Very well, I will contact you in two days time and you can sign the adoption papers." She said, gesturing towards the door.

"Thank you."

Megumi left the office deep in thought.

_Where was Sanosuke anyway? Didn't he promise he'd come back after the war?_

She shook her head and headed towards the bridge. She wanted to take a walk.

Two days had passed since Kenshin and Kaoru's deaths. Yahiko was still unconscious in the hospital.

After finding an empty spot beneath the bridge , she took a seat.

The events of the past few days seemed all unreal. Was it all just a dream?

She lay flat onto her back tiredly. Nightmares of their deaths had haunted her sleep.

She closed her eyes.

_Maybe it's all just a dream…… _

"And when I wake up, everything will be fine again." She whispered.

Saying so, she fell fast asleep.

About two hours later, she awoke to find that night had fallen. Colorful lanterns lit up the town.

A familiar figure stood beside her.

"Kenshin?" she breathed. She reached out her hand to grab him, but he vanished.

Of course, Kenshin was dead.

Megumi got up and began to walk home. Faces flickered before her, all in a blur.

She continued walking not paying any attention. Not until she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, sir….." she mumbled, looking up. Then she froze suddenly.

"Sanosuke……"

_You came back……_

* * *

Thanks for reviewing! Here's another chapter for you! I don't know what happens when people get adopted, but I made a guess.

And at the beginning, some people might wonder why Megumi doesn't help in the hospital. Well, that's 'cuz when you suffer from shock, I don't think you ought to try save lives.


	3. Truth's Story

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I own none of the Rurouni Kenshin characters.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE 

"Yahiko! Where are you?"

Yahiko brushed dirt off his tear-stained face, his face still deadly pale.

"Yahiko!"

Yahiko covered his ears and buried his face in his knees. _How could this happen?_

_So…… Kenshin was really dead, then._

Lie as he would have liked to, the wounds on his body only told too true the truth.

Why did he have to be the one to live? Kenshin could do a hell lot more of good in a day than he could ever in his lifetime.

_Kaoru…… so could she._

He choked back a sob.

I wish they would both be here…… and to have Kaoru to tell me to stop being a baby……

If they didn't have to protect me……

flashback

"Run, Yahiko! Go!" yelled Kaoru. Kenshin was already lying unconscious on the floor, blood splattered everywhere.

Yahiko kneeled by Kenshin.

"Wake up, Kenshin, come on!"

Kaoru screamed and was sent sprawling onto the ground.

Yahiko grabbed his sword and ran at the man. He managed one hard blow, before his opponent's sword cut deeply into his shoulder.

His eyelids felt heavy and he closed them.

"Don't touch him!" he heard Kenshin yell, before everything went black.

end of flashback

Wait……

Kenshin wouldn't die just like that……

Everything was in a blur. Then suddenly a thought struck him.

They had become drowsy after the meal, then everything hurt, and Kenshin started coughing blood……

Which meant-

Yahiko scrambled to his feet. He ran out of his hiding place and out into the yard, only to bump into a Megumi.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to the hospital. They've finished checking Kenshin and Kaoru. The doctor wants me to see him."

"See if there's any poison in them! I'm sure-" he called after her, but Megumi had vanished into the distance.

**xxxxxx **

Megumi walked down the corridor, finally stopping before the same doctor whom had broke the bad news to her before.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes. Apparently, Megumi, you wanted us to run a check on the autopsy on Himura's death. We have come up with the result." He said, checking his board.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, there were traces of Narseum in their bodies. They could- Megumi, are you alright?"

Megumi had turned pale at the sound of the result.

"No, it's nothing……"

"They could have been poisoned before they were attacked, which naturally weakened Himura……" he continued talking, but his voice was lost to Megumi.

She clenched her fist in her pocket, while a single tear betrayed her and rolled down her cheek.

**xxxxxx**

Sanosuke was sitting on the step of the dojo, when Megumi came in , her eyes red from crying.

"Megumi? What happened?" he asked, standing up immediately.

She stopped, and looked at him for a moment before answering.

"I've got the result of Kenshin and Kaoru's autopsy ," she whispered. "The doctors found Narseum in their bloodstream."

"What's Narseum?" he asked.

"It's-" she hesitated. "It's a poison……that……"

Megumi began to cry.

"It's a poison that I created." She answered.

* * *

Finished another chapter! Maybe it got boring at some parts, because not much of SanoxMegumi, but I assure you there's gonna be lots soon.

Bye-bye!


	4. Making Mistakes

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I own none of the Rurouni Kenshin characters.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Sano stood deadly still, his arms around the crying Megumi.

After a minute, she stopped crying, though it looked as though she was crying inside her.

"Weren't they slashed to death-?" asked Sano.

Megumi shook her head.

"The doctor said they would've lived if……" she trailed of, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"It's not your fault," Sano tried to comfort her. "No one's going to

blame you."

"I'm a murderer……" she whispered.

"Megumi!"

A voice called from the gate. Dr. Gensai walked towards them, holding a letter in his hand.

"Leave me alone, please." Whispered Megumi, fresh tears running down her face as she fled into the house.

"What happened ?" asked Dr. Gensai.

"Well- " began Sano. "I'll tell you what I know."

**xxxxxx**

"- and then you came." Finished Sano.

The room was silent, apart from Suzumi and Ayame's shouts from the garden.

"I just got an important letter from my cousin. She's ill and wants me to take Suzume and Ayame and go to her immediately. And since the war is over, I'm free to go." Said Dr. Gensai finally.

"But I'd hate to leave you all here since all that has happened." said Dr. Gensai.

"Don't be foolish. What's to happen if all our loved ones die at the same time?" asked Sano.

"I can take care of Megumi and Yahiko." Assured Sano.

"I daresay you can." Said Dr. Gensai, opening the door and calling the two girls in.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," said Sano.

Dr. Gensai nodded and left the room.

"I hope." Added Sanosuke softly.

**xxxxxx**

_Two days later……_

Yahiko ascended the stairs to Megumi's room, stopping before it and knocking on the door.

"Megumi, come down for supper."

"Go away, please."

"But-"

"Please, Yahiko."

"…….okay." he replied after a pause. Yahiko walked back to the kitchen and told the news to Sanosuke.

"You start first." Said Sanosuke, beginning to go up the stairs.

"Megumi!" Sano called once he reached the top.

"Go away, Sano."

"No." he tried turning the knob. It was locked. "Open the door, Megumi."

"Go away!"

"No, I won't!" he kicked the door down and stepped into her room.

Megumi turned around, her eyes filled with tears.

A knife lay abandoned on the floor, surrounded by thick strands of dark hair.

"My god, what did you do….?" Asked Sanosuke, open-mouthed.

"I killed them." She said. "I killed all of them."

"What is wrong with you? You won't eat, you won't come out of here…… and now you go and pull this crazy stunt!"

"You don't understand. I killed him." She said tonelessly. "Everyone hates me."

Sano's quick temper blazed up inside him.

"Is that what you think? And who told you that they hate you? Who blames you? No one!" he said, trying in vain to control his temper.

"I killed them both."

Sano advanced on her and slapped her. She blinked, looking like the old Megumi once more.

But the look quickly faded.

"What do you know?! Have you killed someone you love?" she asked angrily.

Sano felt an old memory rise to surface.

"You think I haven't?" he yelled.

Megumi fell silent. Then she turned around.

"Get out."

Sano gave her a last look, his anger quickly fading. Then he turned around and left the room.

_Nice going, Sanosuke._ He told himself dully, as he walked down to eat his food, which had gone stone cold.

* * *

Okay, sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was kinda busy. Well, how do you like this new chapter? Um, maybe it wasn't that great, but my story was leaving the original one I had planned and I had to pull it back a little. Bye for now! J


	5. An Old Friend

It's My Life

Disclaimer: I own none of the people I this fic. Except maybe Shin.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

_Nearing Christmas……_

Colorful lamps lighted the street, while sweet smells followed passer-bys around. Snow fell from the sky.

Megumi, her hands in her pockets, watched the happy children admiringly.

She checked her watch. There was no reason to go back yet. Sano and Yahiko had gone for a long walk.

Stopping by a stall, Megumi bought herself a drink. The stall's owner recognized her, and smiled at her.

"Megumi-san! I saw an old friend off yours yesterday!" he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Who?" she asked, surprised.

"Oh, I won't tell you." He said, laughing. "Come to think off it, he passed by earlier too. Maybe you'll see him."

Megumi walked off, taking a seat on the bench away from the crowd.

_And old friend, huh?_

**xxxxxxx**

Megumi leaned on the bridge, staring lazily into the night sky.

From the distance, a nearby clock struck eleven. She jumped and snapped out of her daydream.

It was time to head home.

The fact that it was nearly midnight did not lessen the crowd, but made it larger.

Hurrying along the streets, she darted past people and halted before her house. Then, digging her hand into her purse, she realized her keys were gone.

With a sigh, she sat on the doorstep.

"Did you lose this, Reni?"

Startled, Megumi jumped to her feet. Looking up, she saw a man who looked very much like Kenshin dangling her keys before her.

"What did you call me?" she asked, the name registering in her mind.

"Reni." Replied the man. "Are you not Reni Takani?"

Then suddenly it struck her. She knew this man. He was-

"Shin!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

"You remember." He said, laughing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I heard you were busy being a great samurai!"

"I came to find a famous doctor called Dr. Gensai, and I find his keys lying around, and a pretty lady on his doorstep." He said, flattering Megumi.

"Are you hurt?" Megumi asked anxiously. "I'm a doctor too."

"Oh, I just got a few scratches from a good samurai lying somewhere around." He said, offhand. "By the way, after you do your magic, would you care to escort me to a midnight snack?"

Laughing, Megumi pulled him into the house.

"We'll see," she said, her face pink.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Sanosuke!"

Sano jumped a foot. "What?"

"It's gonna be twelve soon. Shouldn't we be back by now?" Yahiko asked.

Sano made a face.

"Why?"

"Because Megumi will worry! And you promised Dr. Gensai that-"

"I don't think she's worrying." Said Sano, pointing into the distance. "'Cuz she's right there."

"Where?" Yahiko started jumping up and down to see. "Oh, _there_."

But he continued to bounce.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" demanded Sano.

"She's with someone else!"

"She just met up with Tae or something……"

"It's a man!"

"Maybe Okina came visiting….."

"He doesn't look that old!"

"Aoshi, then."

"Would you stop suggesting and come up to take a look yourself?" said Yahiko, getting annoyed.

Sano stood up and peered over the crowd easily. He felt his heart leap when he saw Kenshin sitting there. _No, wait. It wasn't Kenshin._

He leaned forward to take a closer look.

_Hmm, who was that man?_

**xxxxxxxxx**

Megumi sipped at her drink as she studied the man before her.

"I see you're studying me," laughed Shin. "Am I that good looking to you?"

Megumi jumped and turned red.

"Not really." She said quickly.

"Look!" said Shin, suddenly pointing out the window. "Fireworks!"

Megumi turned around to see.

The colorful fireworks lighted the sky, some pinwheels, some dragons, some even spelling words.

"They're beautiful….." Megumi exclaimed.

"Yeah. You are."

Megumi turned a bright red and looked away.

Awhile later, the fireworks faded out.

"I'd better go home." Said Megumi, checking her watch for the third time that night.

"Come on, then, Reni. Allow me to walk you home." Shin said smiling at her.

Megumi got up.

"By the way, I'm not Reni. I'm Megumi now." She said, as they walked out the door.

"Megumi, huh? Charming." he said. "So, Megumi, have you got any boyfriends now?"

"No…… you?"

"Not yet."

Soon, they reached her house. Megumi stopped by the gate.

"We'll meet again, right?" she asked.

"I guarantee it." He said, nodding.

"Well, goodnight ,then." She said, turning to walk into the house.

"Megumi!" She felt him pull her close. "That's not how we used to say goodbye," he whispered, kissing her on her lips. Startled, she didn't move.

Megumi drew away the second she got to her senses.

She nodded at him and stepped into the house.

_It felt so good….._

"Who's that man?" asked a voice from behind her.

Megumi spun around.

Sanosuke was standing before her, and the expression on his face clearly showed that he was less than happy.

* * *

Sorryyyyyyy I took so long!! Please keep on reading my fic! Thank you! If you realized, I made Megumi's name Reni when she was small, it is not the doing of Samurai X! Any guesses on Megumi and Shin's old relationship?


	6. Say goodbye

** It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX 

"He's my-" Megumi squirmed under Sano's gaze. "-My…… long lost brother. Yeah, Shin Takani.. My long lost brother."

Sano raised his eyebrows, as if asking "Really?"

"You seemed more than that." Sano said.

"Well, what it seemed and what it is is different. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Megumi walked past him and went up the stairs.

As she lay down on her bed, rather than feeling the same anger and sadness she had the past few weeks, she was feeling rather happy.

"Shin Takani, huh?" She giggled.

Life was going to speed up a little.

**xxxxxxx**

"Sanoooooo!" Yahiko moaned as Sanosuke bounded in front of him. "Why do we hafta keep doing this?!"

"Shut up. I didn't force you to come along." Sano hissed.

"But….." Yahiko dragged his feet as he followed Sano. "All right."

"Now where has she got to?" Sano asked, turning back, to see that his target had disappeared.

Meanwhile , Megumi cruised through the streets, her bag of groceries swinging beside her. Suddenly, a couple of men appeared, cackling evilly.

Megumi's shoulders drooped. She was in a hurry to get home.

"Hey there, beautiful." Called one.

"Back off, she's mine." Said another one.

Megumi sighed. "Just get it over with. Are you going to attack me or what?"

"Good one!" yelled the first man, pouncing towards her. The others bent over with laughter and when they drew their heads up, the man was dead.

"I could've handled them myself, you know, Shin." Megumi said.

"Ah, but some of us can't resist showing off, can we?" he asked. Shin was holding a katana, grinning slightly.

The remaining men fled.

They burst into laughter.

"You're fast. Real fast, like a guy I once knew." Megumi thought he looked even more like Kenshin when he was holding a sword.

Sano ran forward and saw Megumi kissing someone who looked remarkably like Kenshin. _Was it? Nope. It was that idiot, her so called 'brother'. Huh. Some brother._

"Megumi!" he yelled. " What the hell are you doing?"

Megumi drew away startled. Then her surprise turned into anger when she saw it was Sanosuke.

"Sano! Have you been following me again!?" She whacked him on the head.

Yahiko, watching from behind the bush, sniggered.

**xxxxxx**

"Megumi! I'm seeing a lot of you lately, aren't I?" Shin asked, as Megumi stepped in beside him.

"You don't like it?" Megumi asked, pouting slightly.

"No, no! It's only that 'scary' man from two days ago is really protective of you. Is he your boyfriend?"

"No. He's a ……a …… never mind. Anyway, I told him you were my brother so he won't go after you." Megumi assured.

"Megumi. Come with me for a moment." He said, his face suddenly serious.

"What's wrong?" Megumi asked, following Shin into a dark alley.

He put a finger on her lips. "Megumi, I may be going off again soon. I might not be here if anything happens again, so…."

He fumbled with something in his jacket, and after awhile pulled out a shiny black object, which he placed in her hands.

Megumi lifted it up to take a closer look.

"Shin….. this is……." Megumi stammered.

"A gun."

**xxxxxxx**

"When will you be back?" yelled Megumi.

Shin was going off to somewhere unknown to Megumi on a ship. Running along beside the ship as it slowly drifted off, she yelled out to the man.

"Soon! I promise!" he called back. "Take care of yourself!"

"I will!"

She ran until she reached the end of the deck. Tears in her eyes, she waved and didn't stop until the ship was out of sight.

A hand in her pocket rested slightly on the gun Shin had given her. She didn't plan on using it, but kept it anyway.

"I'm going to miss you, Shin." She whispered.

* * *

Okay, okay. This is too short. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! Hope you guys will still review! Umm, does anyone feels sad about Shin leaving except Megumi?  



	7. The Matchmaker

It's My Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN 

_Some time later……_

Sanosuke hummed to himself softly as he hung the clothes onto the washing line. Household chores applied to anyone who wanted to stay at Megumi's house.

Yahiko, hiding in a nearby bush, stifled laughter.

Striding into clear sight of Sano, he grinned as he thought of the plans he had in mind for him.

"Very happy today, Sano?" he asked, feeling slightly weird saying it.

Sano looked up. Yahiko was acting very weird lately. "Yeah?"

"Does it have anything to do with Shin's departure?" Yahiko asked, "Maybe you're happy because Megumi is single again?"

"What does that have to do with me?" Sano said, scowling.

"When we love someone, our judgment is blurred to all those close to the one we love.We might even….. even…." Quoted Yahiko, vainly trying to remember the lines he had slaved away at the night before.

Sano looked confused.

"In short, meaning you dislike Shin because you like-" Yahiko explained, only to be cut short by Sano.

"Well, of course I don't like him! He is a jerk!" said Sano valiantly.

"You didn't hear the end of my sentence." Said Yahiko, pouting. "I said, you dislike Shin because you like Megumi."

There was a short silence as Sano went back to hanging clothes. Then his voice answered sounding unnaturally like a two-year-old's.

"I do not."

"Prove it. You gawp at her all the time, you stare at her when she turns around, do her chores without complaining, trail her everywhere she goes-"

A laundry basket full of dripping wet clothes collided with his head and he fell down. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"It got you to shut up, didn't it?" Sano asked smugly.

Crawling to his feet, Yahiko didn't notice someone appear through the front door. However, Sano did, and shrank back as the figure stormed towards him.

"I spend hours washing those clothes and you have to throw them back onto the floor! To think I trusted you when you said you'd do them!" fumed Megumi.

Sano cowered as Megumi clobbered him, and Yahiko artfully scurried back into the safety of the house, 'cause if looks could kill, the one Sano was giving him would have made him die a thousand times or more.

**xxxxxxx**

Yahiko took a deep breath before walking up to the front door where Megumi was sweeping the floor. Yesterday's plan had not been as smoothly as he had hoped, and he wanted this time to be a success.

"Megumi?" he called.

"Yeah, Yahiko?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Is anything wrong?" she asked.

"Umm, what do you think about Sano?" Yahiko asked, his fingers crossed for luck.

"What kind of question is that?" Megumi asked, putting her broom down.

"Well, you know, when that friend of yours came, he was quite- jealous…… I think he likes you, Megumi." Yahiko said nervously.

Megumi sat down beside Yahiko. This was a different Yahiko, unlike the playful and naughty Yahiko she knew so well.

"Yahiko, that might just be a little schoolboy crush or something. Sanosuke isn't exactly what you can call mature." She said.

"I know, but, I was hoping, maybe, the only reason you liked Shin was because he looks like, well- Kenshin." Yahiko said quickly.

"Yahiko. I'll tell you a secret. The one reason I liked Kenshin, was because he looked like Shin. Can you understand that?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, but Sano……" Yahiko felt downhearted. Where was Megumi and Sano's happy ending?

"You're a nice guy, Yahiko." Megumi said, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. "If you were ten years older, I'd definitely go out with you."

Yahiko turned a bright shade of pink. Blushing furiously, he went back into the house.

What could you do if you wanted to set a guy up with a girl, and ended up get kissed yourself?

**xxxxxx**

Someone knocked on the door. Sano got up and opened it. Tsubame was standing there, holding a file in her arms.

"Konnichiwa, Sanosuke."

"Konnichiwa. Yahiko is upstairs."

She bowed and headed up the stairs, Sano staring after her. Tsubame sure was coming around a lot lately.

_Love is in the air…… _he thought, smirking.

**xxxxxxx**

"Yahiko-kun."

Yahiko sprang up from the floor, where a notebook lay. He clutched a pencil in his hand.

"Did you bring it?" he asked eagerly.

"Hai. It's here." Tsubame handed him the file, which he took and immediately flipped open.

"Did the last one work, Yahiko-kun?"

"Not really. But it's sure to work sometime sooner or later. Right?" he asked.

Tsubame sat down next to him and picked up the notebook.

"You didn't remember your lines." She said accusingly. She underlined the bit of Shakespeare she had copied out for him.

"I tried! But it's so looooong." He grumbled.

"I've thought of a new plan." She took the file from Yahiko and opened it somewhere at the middle.

"It says here, that if you leave a couple alone together for an hour or so, something called L-O-V-E will blossom." She said.

Yahiko blinked. "Leave them alone? Sanosuke will just find some excuse to run off or something."

Tsubame's eyes sparkled.

"Maybe that won't work, but have you heard of the word 'lock'?" she asked smiling.

"I like the way you think." grinned Yahiko.

**xxxxxxx**

"Did you do it?" Yahiko asked.

Tsubame nodded and giggled. "But I still feel bad about it." She admitted.

Yahiko shrugged. "We're just helping to put those two together. There's nothing wrong about matchmaking."

Tsubame nodded.

"Come!" said Yahiko, sprinting towards the door. "I want to watch."

Tsubame scrambled to her feet and hurried after the boy.

**xxxxxx**

Sano turned back to look at Megumi.

"I could always break through the door, but I don't think you-" he began.

"You are NOT breaking through my door." Megumi said firmly.

"Ah well, it was worth a try." Sano shrugged and sat back down.

"Sanosuke, did you realize how weird Yahiko has been acting lately?" Megumi asked. "I mean, he turns all serious like, and then locks the both of us in here….."

"Yeah, and I'm going to knock the stuffing out of him once I get out of-"

"Sanosuke." Megumi interrupted him again. "The reason why he locked us in here was because he wanted us to talk. So that's just what we'll do. Talk."

Sano had no comment.

"Do you know he asked me one day if I had feelings for you?" pressed Megumi.

Sano gaped and opened and shut his mouth like a goldfish. Megumi sighed and took it as a no.

"He also said you liked me." Megumi said without a trace of embarrassment

"He-is-wrong." Sano managed to say.

"Yahiko also said that you refused to admit your love because of Shin." Said Megumi. Well, Yahiko didn't really say that. But Megumi wanted to do a little data checking.

"I said I didn't love you, didn't I?" Sano said angrily. "Yahiko is so dead."

"Sano, would you say that if Shin didn't exist?" Megumi asked. "Or maybe, you might say something else?"

She winked at him.

Sano didn't answer for awhile, deep in thought. _Man, what is that brat driving at? Megumi and I can't belong together, and he should know that._

"Sano, if Shin didn't exist, and we were sitting here together, what would you say?" Megumi asked, trying to feign puppy dog eyes.

_Shouldn't I just get it out with? Damn…… What should I do? Get it over with…… so I can go on with my life?_

"Well…… I would say……" Sano looked into her eyes, and for a moment was thoroughly convinced that there was hope.

Then he shook his head.

"I would say that I don't love you as well." Sano said, looking away.

Megumi sighed. _Maybe Yahiko was wrong after all……_

Just then, they both heard a muffled voice in the distance.

"Sano, you idiot!" they heard Yahiko hiss.

"Yahiko, be quiet!" they heard Tsubame whisper.

Suddenly the door ripped apart and both Yahiko and Tsubame tumbled into the room.

"Uh-oh." Said Yahiko.

* * *

Maybe this relationship isn't as good as you think it should be going, 'cuz I'm not really good at love scenes. Anyway, I promise that Sano will get Megumi in the end, okay? 

Please review!!!!!


	8. Back again

**It's My Life **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except the evil villain, Shin.**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT 

"Ne, Tsubame, what do you think we should try this time?" Yahiko asked, watching the girl.

"Shiranai ne……." Tsubame replied.

The two of them were sitting by the jetty, watching the boats zoom past, as Yahiko's room could no longer be the meeting headquarters- Sano would kill them.

"You know what I think?" Yahiko asked. Then without waiting for an answer, he said " I think we shouldn't have been eavesdropping on their conversation yesterday."

"I guess so…… but Sanosuke would've said he didn't love her even if we didn't." Tsubame reasoned.

Yahiko was silent.

"Yahiko-kun, did you ever find out who Kenshin and Kaoru's murderer was?" Tsubame asked. It was a question that was better off not asked, but Yahiko didn't really mind talking about such matters with Tsubame.

"Not really. The poison was made by Megumi, but- there is still the swordsman…..." he sighed.

"I'm never going to be able to avenge their deaths. I don't even have a clue what the guy looked like. I mean, I can't just go walking around on the streets asking ' did you kill Kenshin and Kaoru?' can I? "

"I guess not."

They both sat in silence, the wind blowing coolly.

"Aah, look at that boat!" Tsubame cried suddenly, pointing at a boat in the distance. "It's so big!"

Yahiko peered at it.

The words 'Queen Jade' were printed on the sides of it. Indeed, it was very big. White sails flapped in the wind beautifully.

It stopped right in front of them, and the passengers began to get down to ship.

Just then, a man wearing a dark brown coat got off. He looked around, a black hat covering his eyes.

Yahiko leaned forward to take a closer look at the man.

Then, suddenly, he let out a cry.

"We must go warn Megumi and Sanosuke!" he rushed away, startling away the few seagulls that rested on the ground.

Tsubame looked up, surprised.

"What is it?" she asked. But the boy had already run a good distance away. She grabbed her notebook and rushed after him.

"Yahiko-kun! Matte!" she called.

Unknown to them, the man in the coat's eyes followed their every move.

**xxxxxx**

Megumi chopped up the onions viciously, as she remembered the day before's incident, where she and Sano were locked in the living room together. Chop. Chop. _Flirting was fun, but Megumi had never really fallen in love before. She just saw cute guys and went for them._

Chop.

_Didn't Sano like her the least bit?_

Chop. Chop.

_Maybe he doesn't like flirts. Yeah, that must be it._

Chop.

Maybe if she stopped flirting- wait a second, why did she care what Sanosuke was thinking? He's just a jerk.

Chop. Chop. Chop.

A cute jerk 

Chop.

Stop that. Stop what? Stop thinking about Sanosuke.

Chop.

Think about Shin.

Chop. Chop.

Shin was charming and all, but he there was his attitude problem. The reason they had broken up was because Shin had beaten up another guy who said that Megumi was cute.

Chop.

Right. Just two words: She's cute, then the poor guy was lying unconscious on the floor. Ouch.

Chop. Chop. Chop.

So why was she going out with him again? 

Chop. Chop.

_Their relationship was over. That's what she's going to say the next time they meet_.

Chop.

There's a new target now.

Megumi dropped the sliced onions into the pot, then went out into the garden where Sano was hanging up the clothes.

You'd better watch out, Sanosuke.

**xxxxx**

Sano watched Megumi through the side of his eyes.

_Okay, so he failed again. So what?_

_She won't stay single forever, _said his brain.

_She's not even single now_. Sano pointed out. _There's Shin._

_You've got a point there, _chuckled his brain.

_Will you shut up?_

_No._

Sano hit himself in the head. Awhile later, to Megumi's amusement, he had knocked himself out and was lying unmoving on the grass.

**xxxxxx**

Yahiko burst through the gates. 

He rushed into the living room and saw Megumi and Sano eating their lunch.

"Megumi-he's-back-" he managed to say.

Tsubame stood behind him, looking just as confused as the other two.

"Huh?" Megumi asked.

"He is back."

"Who is back? Slow down." Megumi ordered.

Yahiko stood still, taking in his breath before continuing.

"I was watching the boats, and I saw him come out."

"Who?" Sano asked, with growing impatience.

"Shin. I saw him. He's come back." Yahiko said.

Two spoons fell to the floor.

_Clang._

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short. I'm sorry I took so long! I can't seem to think of anything to write! I think this story is going to end soon, only about three chapters left. Please review! Thanks! 


	9. Without you

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: I'm getting bored of this fic. However, I will continue, I hope. Oh yeah, I don't own SX.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE 

"Our relationship is over, Shin."

"Reni, is it because of that guy you are living with? Do you like him more than me?" Shin asked.

It was two days since Shin returned. Countless of times, Megumi had been trying to get Shin to understand that she didn't want any more from him than to be just friends.

But he just wasn't getting the point.

Or was purposely ignoring it.

"Shin, Sano has nothing to do with this." Megumi sighed.

"Really?" Shin was real angry now.

"Shin-"

"I'll see you again tomorrow. You're going to get it, Reni. Just you wait." Shin slammed the door and stormed off.

Megumi wasn't scared, but felt slightly worried.

_Just what did Shin mean?_

Deep in thought, she wandered off, her hand unconsciously wrapped around a black metal object, stroking its trigger.

**xxxx**

The very next day, true to his word, Shin visited Megumi's house. Both Sano and Yahiko were out in town for the day.

He was wearing a samurai's outfit, a sword hanging in one hand. His resemblance to Kenshin was strikingly extraordinary.

"Megumi. I ask of you one more time. Return to Germany with me." he begged.

"No, I'm staying here." Megumi didn't hesitate to answer, though aware of the weapon in his hands.

"You're not needed here. Sanosuke doesn't care about you. I do. Come with me, Megumi!" he cried, pulling at her.

_He cares…… he does……_

"I am needed. I have patients here in Japan." Megumi replied looking away.

_"So will you in Germany!" "If things were different? Would you love me then?" Megumi asked._

"Megumi, please!"

"No."

_"No. It wouldn't be any different." Sano replied, looking downwards._

"I can kill him, I can tear him into pieces. I'm am superior to him!" Shin cried. "Did you ever find out what happened to your friends?"

_Friends? Kenshin and Kaoru?_

"……"

_"What's going on here?" Megumi asked._

_"Megumi-san, I'm really sorry about this……"_

"I killed them! Me!" Shin yelled, brandishing his sword.

Megumi stepped backwards and tripped, her head swarming with flashbacks. Backing against a wall, her eyes closed in fear.

_"They were killed…… by a poison that I created." Megumi whispered softly._

"I killed them! I killed battousai the slasher! Me!"

_"How long are you going to sit here and mourn?" Sano asked. "This is stupid."_

Glass shards littered the floor.

_"Maybe, the reason you like Shin is because he looks like Kenshin. Is that possible?" Yahiko asked quietly. "Megumi?"_

Megumi scrambled to her feet, and ran up the stairs as fast as she could, screaming.

_"You are the little Reni that I know. Are you not?" Shin asked, tipping his hat._

"You won't love me?! You won't love anyone else either! 'Cause you'll be dead!" Shin yelled, following her.

Megumi locked herself in her room, her heart pounding.

_"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Megumi._

_"Yes. You are."_

**xxxx**

Sano fidgeted. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Sanosuke? What's wrong?" Yahiko asked.

"I'm not sure. I just have this bad feeling……"

"Is it Megumi?" Yahiko asked.

"Maybe……"

"Then go, Sanosuke. You have to help her if she's in trouble." Advised the younger boy.

"I may be wrong." Sano said.

"You may also be right. Now go, Sano!" Yahiko said.

But he was talking to thin air. Sano was gone.

**xxxx**

Shin slashed the door open in no time. "Any last words, Reni?"

Megumi's hands found the trigger.

_"Who is that man?" Sano demanded._

_"He's my brother. Shin Takani."_

**xxxx**

Sano ran as fast as he could back to the house.

"Wait for me, Megumi, please!"

**xxxx**

Megumi pulled out the gun and pointed it at Shin.

"Don't move." She whispered.

_"What's wrong?" Yahiko asked._

_"What's right?" _

Shin laughed a cold, eerie laugh. "You wouldn't dare."

He raised his sword.

Closing her eyes, Megumi pulled the trigger.

**xxxx**

Sano burst into Megumi's room just in time to see Shin screaming. Megumi was pointing a gun at him, looking stunned.

Shin stumbled towards Sano.

And Megumi pulled the trigger. Again.

And again.

And again.

Sano grabbed the gun and flung it out the broken door. "Megumi! Get a hold of yourself!" he cried, shaking the crying Megumi.

Sirens wailed from outside the window.

Sano hugged the Megumi tightly.

"No one's gonna hurt you now. I promise." Sano whispered.

_"If Shin didn't exist, would you love me?" Megumi asked._

But he didn't exist.

Not anymore.

**xxxx**

Megumi walked quietly past the bridge. It was empty, only the quiet sound of water in her ears.

The judges had let Megumi go free, after disposing of the gun. The death of the murderer that had annihilated so many people in a month was thoroughly appreciated.

A trickle of saltwater slid down Megumi's cheek.

_I am a murderer,_ Megumi thought sadly.

_I killed Kenshin, Kaoru and Shin……_

Before she realized it, she was standing on the edge of the rail.

The cool water was inviting.

_Indeed, after all she had been through, death would be a relief._

She closed her eyes, tears cascading down her cheeks.

_Maybe……_

She was falling, down, down, down……

"Megumi!" Sano's hand grabbed hers.

She opened her eyes.

"Sanosuke……"

"You can't do this……" Sano whispered.

"Why? I have nothing to live for anymore." Megumi said softly.

"What about Yahiko? He's suffered enough."

Megumi closed her eyes briefly.

"I'm sorry about it, but Yahiko is a strong kid. He'll manage without me." Megumi said. She let her fingers slip slowly.

"Megumi!" Sano cried. "Even if Yahiko can manage…… I can't." he said.

Megumi shook her head._ Was she hallucinating? It was a nice dream……_

She was falling again.

"I love you, Megumi." Sano said, reaching out for her.

Megumi's eyes snapped open.

And her hand grabbed onto the railing.

* * *

Yay, the end! 

Well, actually, it's not the end yet, but, I felt like writing that. There's still an epilogue coming up. I'm sorry if this chapter's really confusing and short, but I'm really stuck. I have no idea at all. But anyway, I've thought of the epilogue already, so it'll probably be up soon. School has started again, though, and I'm really busy now that I'm in jr. high school. Argh, I wish I was young again…..

Review please! I literally knocked myself out over this chapter!


	10. My family, my friends

**It's My Life**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

EPILOGUE 

"Sanosuke……" Megumi whispered, as she stood on the bridge once more. "Did you really mean it? What you said?"

"Of course." Sano said. He pulled her close, and kissed her.

Megumi felt herself being let loose, as though she had no worries. And for that moment, she felt happy.

"I think that went well, don't you, Tsubame?" Yahiko whispered to the girl beside him.

Tsubame didn't reply.

Yahiko was about to turn around to look at her when the shy girl suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Yahiko quickly looked away, his face a fiery red.

Tsubame giggled, and focused her attention back at the couple on the bridge.

**xxxxx**

_Two years later……_

A woman was sitting in the graveyard, the wind blowing at her long hair playfully.

"Kenshin, I'm here again." She said.

She didn't say anything for a long time, and then finally she spoke up.

"Maa, time is passing so fast, isn't it?" she asked. "It seems like only yesterday that I was wishing I was never born. Things have changed a lot, Kenshin."

"I still don't know how I managed to live past that two months, but I'm glad I did. This life I love, I guess I owe it to you guys. No matter what happens, you're always here for me."

Megumi laid on her back and spread out on the soft grass, running the past events over in her head.

"Things are going just great. It's good that there's finally peace here."

"Yahiko and Tsubame are making such a cute couple. Me and Sanosuke? We're doing great together, you know, Kenshin. He's still awfully naughty, he hasn't changed in the least. But I like it that way, I guess."

"Megumi! Hayakku! We're going!" a voice called.

Megumi stood up, pushing the hair out of her face. Yahiko was standing a few feet away from her, waving at her. Tsubame stood behind him, and Sanosuke even farther behind.

"Jaa, Kenshin, Kaoru. I've got to go now." she said looking down at the gravestone.

She turned and ran forward to join them, flinging a kiss on Sanosuke happily.

They were her friends, her family, the people she loved most. They walked off, the sun setting behind them. Megumi sent the graveyard a last look, before running after them.

This was her life.

And she loved it to its fullest extent.

-owari-

* * *

Yes, yes, the shortest thing on earth. Don't look at me like that! It's scary! It's short 'cuz I really have nothing to write. Honest. Anyway, epilogues are supposed to be short. 

I hope you liked it! Review please!


End file.
